Double-barrel shotgun (Point Lookout)
}} The double-barrel shotgun is a small gun added to Fallout 3 with the Point Lookout add-on. Background Characteristics Unlike the sawed-off shotgun, the double-barrel has both its barrel and stock intact, yet is quite rusty and still requiring a metal strap to keep the forearm and barrels together. Even when badly damaged it does more damage than a combat shotgun, but it also fires both barrels at once, which forces one to reload immediately after each shot, though it has a short reload time of 0.8 seconds. The drawback to this is ammunition consumption, as again, each shot expends two shells. This means that while The Terrible Shotgun has only two chances to jam after a full spent magazine, the double-barrel shotgun has 57. The double-barrel shotgun has an object effect which inflicts an extra 35 damage per hit when used by non-player characters against the Lone Wanderer. However, unlike other Point Lookout weapons affected by this additional damage, the double-barrel shotgun applies this damage per pellet, making it possible for the weapon to apply an extra 315 damage if all 9 pellets strike the player character. Additionally, this damage ignores Damage Resistance and is independent of the condition of the weapon, making it especially deadly in the hands of swampfolk and other non-player characters. Durability Because the weapon discharges two shells per shot the weapon deteriorates twice as fast. Starting from a fully repaired gun, it will: # Begin to jam after 50 shots, almost halfway through the gun's health. # Break after 118 shots. Variants * Sawed-off shotgun - a shorter double-barrel shotgun, sawed off with a pistol-like grip attached. * The Kneecapper - a unique sawed-off shotgun, wielded by Ronald Laren in Girdershade. * Pa's Fishing Aid - a unique version of the double-barrel shotgun that was cut from the game. Comparison Locations * One may be found relatively early in the add-on inside the naval recruiting center. One can also find one in the sea cave in a surfaced wooden boat containing a skeleton, shotgun shells and pre-War money. * It is also obtainable at the Homestead Motel, in the main lobby behind the counter and in room 1G. * The tribals that invade Calvert Mansion during the The Local Flavor quest also carry this weapon, as do various swampfolk. * There is also one on the porch of Marguerite's shack, on a small table. * Can be purchased from several merchants across Point Lookout. * During the quest Hearing Voices, several shotguns can be found in the sea-cave on the floor in the room where you encounter Jackson. Notes * The model for the double-barrel appears to be that of a sawed-off shotgun but with full length barrel and the stock of a combat shotgun. * The double-barrel shotgun cannot be repaired with the sawed-off shotgun. Behind the scenes The double-barrel shotgun was slated for inclusion in Fallout: New Vegas at some point during development. While it was either removed prior to the release of the game or never implemented to begin with, a number of resources remain in the game's files for the weapon, including the weapon model and firing sounds, as well as an unused Form List, . The weapon model and associated animations are identical to those found in Point Lookout, meaning the weapon lacks iron sights and the multi-step reload sound effect used for compatibility with the Rapid Reload perk. Despite this, sufficient resources exist for the weapon to be fully implemented within the game, leaving the ultimate reason for its exclusion unclear. Sounds Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Point Lookout weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas cut weapons de:Doppelläufige Flinte es:Escopeta de doble cañón pl:Dubeltówka (Fallout 3) ru:Двуствольное ружьё (Fallout 3) uk:Двоствольна рушниця (Fallout 3) zh:雙管霰彈槍 (Fallout 3)